Arthur and them go blind
by Travis 2014
Summary: Arthur and his family and friends goes blind for a whole month. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them goes blind

* * *

We start with the Military getting ready to do their experiment which will go wrong. And most people in that city will go blind for about 2 weeks to a month. They are talking what it can do. To try to make man made lighting in a new way. To use as a weapon of war. Then that machine caused a great flash. Many saw it and lights out. As in blinded. We start with Arthur going blind now. see what happens.

"What is the light?" said Arthur, "Woah! Oh no i am blind!"  
"I am also blind!" said DW, "That light did it."  
"All but Kate and Pal," said Mrs. Read, "We don't know the why yet. We an hear it on TV."  
"Yes since we are blind now," said Mr. Read, "We can feel our way down stairs."

They did just that and turned on the TV. They learned that 90% are now temporary blind. They don't know how long it will last for. They are going to talk to Prunella who is not blind. Since she knows Marina who was born blind. They are coming over. Along with the Compson, Baxter, and Frensky family's then the rest of them who manged to make it there.

"Well i can help you all," said Marina, "Even though it might last up to a month."  
"She can teach you how to use the cane," said Prunella, "And read Braille."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "We might get our sight back. But we could not."  
"That is why i am here," said Marina, "Just in case you never get your sight back."  
"That is nice of you," said Arthur, "Since i am blind so i put on sunglasses."  
"You can wear them if you like," said Marina, "I never wore sunglasses. I was born blind after all."

She is working with them. Arthur learned to use cane well and learned the letters of his name. She is impressed that he learned so well as he did. She is happy about that. See what happens next chapter.


	2. DW is blind for good

Arthur and them goes blind

* * *

They are going to the Doctor to see how long they will be blind. But for DW and George it will be for good. And 1 of them just might get their eyes removed and replaced by prosthetic eyes. They are going to their doctors office. He is not blind. He just got back from his vacation from out of town. He heard what happened so he is now back in Elwood City. One the eyes are bleeding. So might get them removed. Which will leave that person unable to cry. See what happens.

"My eyes are bleeding," said George, "Might need them removed. Which i fear most of all."  
"I think you might," said his mom, "You will never see again."

DW just might have her's removed as well. Or she will be under the knife for 3 hours to save them. They have a choice. George does not. So they are thinking what to do. Half an hour to remove them or 3 hours to save them. DW has that choice by the way. It is her's alone to decide. Well 3 and a half hours it will be. See what her decision is.

"I want to save them," said DW, "I know i wont ever see again. But at least i will still make tears."  
"That is a good choice," said Arthur, "I was told i will see again."  
"Most of us will," said Mrs. Read, "But DW wont see again. She will be blind for life."  
"I am going to learn to read Braille," said DW, "Since i will be blind for life. I will be happy again."

She is going into surgery for to save her eyes. Which she will be glad to have. She will be able to cry. Unlike George. He was rushed to surgery to have his removed. He will get prosthetic eyes. So he can still look the same. His eyes wont let him see. And he wont be able to produce tears. He is in one operation room and DW in the other. DW has a great Doctor for her. Who did that surgery many times. She met him before being put to sleep. Do to the anesthetic. Operation began.

"Well i see a few shadows," said Arthur, "The Doctor is worked my eyes."  
"He also worked on mine," said Mr. Read, "Like you i see a few shadows."  
"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "But poor DW wont ever see again."  
"We can take care of her more," said Arthur, "Since she will be blind for life."  
"Yes good idea," said Mrs. Read, "We will take care of her."

It did work they saved her eyes. See what happens next.


	3. You will adjust

Arthur and them go blind

* * *

DW will keep her eyes. But she wont ever see with them again. But at least she can cry as in produce tears. She is happy she can be able to do that. She will learn to read braille. Marina said she will teach her. Which makes her happy with a big smile.

"I am glad you will teach me Marina," said DW, "So i am happy for that."  
"No problem DW," said Marina, "You will adjust to your blindness."  
"I sure hope i do," said DW, "That is my dream."  
"You will DW," said Marina, "Your dream will come true. Your body will adjust without having eye sight."

They learned that Prunella will take care of her mom and sister. And Thora who is not blind will take care of them until they get their eye sight back. Arthur is healing the most from his. But he will still need his glasses. Which makes Arthur famous.

"Good thing Grandma Thora is not blind," said Arthur, "We go back to school tomorrow. With sound for now."  
"Thora was out of town," said Mrs. Read, "Glad she will care for us. Until all but DW here gets our sight back."  
"Yes because i will always be blind," said DW, "Grandma Thora is good to us."  
"That is true DW," said Arthur, "I can see people as shadows now."  
"Your sure healing fast Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I am impressed by that."

After they was talking Grandma Thora came in. She will be glad to care for them. They are her family after all.

"I will be glad to take care of you all," said Thora, "I can see Kate isn't blind."  
"She was lucky," said Mrs. Read, "She didn't look at the flash."  
"Arthur is healing well," said DW, "He will get his sight back first. I will never see again."  
"I am so sorry to hear that," said Thora, "You will adjust to that."

Next chapter Arthur goes from Blind to Legally blind. Which he will like. He will be like he was before the flash.


	4. DW could see again

Arthur and them go blind

* * *

Arthur is using his cane as he walks. Just then some more of his sight returns. Same with Francine, Buster, Binky, and Ladonna. They will see the way they had before the flash. Arthur is healing the fastest. So he has his glasses that makes him famous. See what happens.

"Hey i can see more now," said Arthur, "It is very blurry. I will see what i can see by putting my glasses on."  
"Sounds good to me," said Buster, "You are sure healing fast."  
"Hey i see a little more with them on," said Arthur, 'Wont be long until i am healed."  
"Your lucky," said Francine, "You will be back to normal in maybe a day or two."

They are glad Arthur is healing as fast as he is. They are sad that DW and George will never see again. DW has a small chance of getting her sight back but not very great. She might get some kind surgery for that. A risky surgery. But not George.

"So there is a chance DW can get sight back?" said Francine, "Or did i hear wrong?"  
"Yes there is a small chance she could," said Arthur, "A small chance only."  
"That is better than no chance," said Francine, "Unlike that of George. Who has prosthetic eyes."  
"I think she will see again," said Brain, "I heard from Arthur she sees a few shadows."  
"I think she will be legally blind at the end," said Arthur, "Unless she has a risky surgery."

They hope she will see at least be like Arthur and needs glasses. But poor George wont. He has prosthetic eyes after all. They got to the school and went inside. And into the classroom. George is adjusting well. He is learning braille. Mr. Ratburn came in.

"Class George here is learning braille fast," said Mr. Ratburn, "I am impressed by that."

Next chapter DW sees everyone and things as shadows. She will heal. See what happens next.


	5. Fully healed

Arthur and them go blind

* * *

Arthur and his friends eye sight was restored like that flash never took place. George will never see again. DW has her's coming back. She is now wearing a pair of glasses. Arthur's old pair. Until her eyes heal. They are thinking of a radical new surgery. A total eye replacement. It is a dangerous surgery. His tear ducts are intact.

"We are glad you can see again DW," said Mrs. Read, "We are glad you are getting it back. God is healing you."  
"I hope you like my old glasses," said Arthur, "My first pair in fact."  
"They are fine," said DW, "Glad my eyes wasn't removed."  
"God wanted you to keep them," said Mrs. Read, "So he can heal them."

George is hearing about a new surgery so he can see again. He likes what he hears. So he want's to do it. It might be dangerous but he is willing to do it. The biggest danger having them removed. So he will do it. DW eyes healed a bit more.

"DW glad your eyes are healing," said Miss. Morgan, "Glad your no longer blind."  
"I am also glad," said DW, "God is healing me."  
"He sure is," said Miss. Morgan, "That is good."  
"Glad they wasn't removed," said DW, "So they can be healed."

Two days later DW's eyes was fully healed. George will have that dangerous operation in hope of getting sight back.

"I heard George is having that dangerous surgery," said Arthur, "He gave me this. Since i have sight back so i will read it."

Arthur read it to his family. Glad he can see again. He is wearing his round glasses which makes him famous.

"That is very risky," said Mrs. Read, "Hope it goes well for him."  
"I also hope so," said Mr. Read, "We will find out after it happens."

Next chapter George will have that surgery. See what happens next.


	6. George healed

Arthur and them go blind

* * *

George is going in for a radical new surgery to give him new eyes. He hopes to see again. It is a dangerous operation. They have them new eyes. They are tear proof Robotic eyes. His tear ducts are in tact. He wants them to work on him.

"I hope these robotic eyes works on me," said George, "I want to see again."  
"We will find out," said his mom, "I hope they do."  
"I hope they work for you George," said Arthur, "That surgery is new."  
"It is experimental," said Brain, "Let's hope they work."

George laid down and wheeled into surgery. They had him remove his prosthetic eyes. He hopes they work. They look like his old eyes. He is the first kid to undergo it. Which can make him famous if they work. He was put to sleep from the anesthetic. The surgery then began. It will last a few hours so they make connections can be made right. They hope they work on him. After the surgery bandages are put around his head over his new robotic eyes. They will be tested in a day.

"I hope they work," said Arthur, "On him that is."  
"Well we got to see again," said DW, "I hope he can as well."  
"Well God healed our eyes," said Arthur, "He has robotic eyes. So i hope they work."  
"That is true," said DW, "I hope it goes well for him."

They went home. The Read family being Catholic are praying with Rosary beads and making the sign of the cross. They are praying that God let's him see again. Jesus came in a vision to him making his robotic eyes real. So it is a miracle. To George that is. The answer to their prayers.

"That was cool," said George, "I will see again."

George can't wait for the test now. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Coming law suit

Arthur and them go blind

* * *

George now with robotic eyes will slowly become a cyborg. Such as maybe a leg and an antler of his. So far just his eyes. Unless he gets in a bad accident. See what happens now. George is now back in school with his new robotic eyes. He see well.

"I am glad they work," said Mr. Ratburn, "And that you can see again."  
"Yes sir," said George, "I sure can. Arthur and them here visted me."  
"Yes sir we did," said Arthur, "They work great for him."  
"They sure do," said Brain, "I am glad they do."  
"We are glad they do," said Francine, "We all know what being blind is about."  
"We hope you take part in the law suit," said Mr. Ratburn, "A class action law suit."  
"We already are," said Arthur, "To sue the military."

Later at recess they are talking. About the coming up civil trial. That is what they are talking about.

"I think we will win," said Arthur, "We must anyway."  
"My dad will take our case," said Ladonna, "It wasn't his group. They was outsiders."  
"That we know," said Arthur, "So as a witness?"  
"Yes as a witness," said Ladonna, "He is a smart man."  
"He sure helped after the the Hurricane," said Brain, "He can help now."

They are glad it was outsiders. And the local military is on their side. They are ready to sue the outsiders. That military they are suing for making most of them temporary blind. That is why they are suing. At home they saw their lawyer there. He like them is an Aardvark man that wears a blue suit. His name is Adam Tucker.

"Who is he mom?" said Arthur, "Since i don't know?"  
"He is our lawyer," said Mrs. Read, "Who will be with us in court."  
"That is great," said Arthur, "Hi there sir."  
"Hi there yourself," said Adam Tucker, "I will take the case."

Arthur and DW are glad to see him. They are glad they got their sight back. See what happens next.


	8. Civil court part 1

Arthur and them go blind

* * *

They are now in the court room. That army bunch that did it came in. Turns out they are from the National guard. Then in came Rufus Compson and he took his seat in the back as a witness for the Plaintiff's. It is a class action lawsuit. Their lawyers are ready to begin. They are waiting on the Judge. The Bailiff is ready to announcer her. That Judge is a woman by the way. She won't let them hound witnesses like they do in the military courts.

"All rise for her honor," said the Bailiff, "Judge Trisha Hunter."  
"You may all be seated," said Judge Hunter, "The case of the people vs. National guard group 457 has come to order."

The case has then begun. That civil trial is in the opening arguments has started by the Plaintiff lawyers. Those lawyers was also blind for the same amount of time. Just not the Defense lawyers which is National guard troops only wearing suits. All the ones in the military are wearing suits. Since it isn't a Military civil case. It is for all. So they are all wearing nice clothes. Which also includes Arthur and all his friends. Wearing their best.

"That is why George has robotic eyes," said George's lawyer, "Or he would be wearing prosthetic eyes. Caused by that machine. That burned his eyes beyond repair. They must be held liable of the damages. Thank you very much."  
"Yes find them liable of it," said the Read lawyer, "They did get their sight back but it was done by a flash of light from that machine. Which i believe was trying to make man made lightning that went wrong. Find the liable. Thank you very much."

Then it came time for the Defense lawyers turn. A team of two of them. They are known to be tough. And mean as well.

"That machine worked as it was meant to, said Defense lawyer number one, "I believe it was someone else that did it. The regular army had a machine like ours so my clients gets the blame. Thank you very much."  
"Yes i say that is true," said Defense lawyer number two, "They did have a machine and still has it. Under that one tent. Which is that machine that did it. Thank you very much."

Next chapter they call witnesses. See who gets called up first. See who it is. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Civil court part 2

Arthur and them go blind

* * *

They are now ready to call witnesses starting with Arthur Read. Who knew were the flash came from. Where that group of National guard was at. Them lawyers are now ready same as the Judge. So they will now call on him as a witness.

"The Plaintiff's call Arthur Read to the stand," said the Read lawyer, "As our first witness."

Arthur then went to the stand. He is wearing what he always wears eye glasses like always. He was blind for about a few weeks. He got his sight back. But he sure remembers what it is like not being able to see.

"Do you promise to tell the truth?" said the bailiff, "And nothing but the truth so help me God?"  
"I do." Arthur said.  
"Is it true you was blind?" said his lawyer, "For about a few weeks?"  
"Yes it is true," said Arthur, "I hated being blind."  
"Is it also true the flash came from them?" said his lawyer, "And not from the base?"  
"That is also true," said Arthur, "It didn't come from the base."  
"That is all i have," said his lawyer, "From me that is."  
"Do you wish to cross examine him?" said the Judge, "Or not?"  
"I sure do your honor," said defense lawyer number one, "I do want to do that."

He then came up to Arthur. He is a mean lawyer who just might start hounding him. Which he is known to do in lots of cases. But decided not to do that.

"Is it true you was in your room?" said defense lawyer, "Or was you in the bathroom?"  
"I was in my bedroom," said Arthur, "Coming from the direction were they was at. Not from the base."  
"Is it true you was blind?"said the lawyer, "Or just pretended to be?"  
"I was indeed blind," said Arthur, "I don't pretend to be blind or something."

After many witnesses from the plaintiff's next chapter the defense call theirs. See what happens next.


	10. Civil court part 3

Arthur and them go blind

* * *

The defense is now calling it's witnesses of it's own. Made of mostly military ones and only two non military. The military ones are from the National guard. They are the ones that did that experiment. They will lie under oath. See what happens.

"Do year swear to tell the truth?" said the bailiff, "And nothing but the truth so help me God?"  
"I do swear," said the witness, "So help me God."  
"You may be seated," said the Judge, "You may start now."  
"Is it true it was the regular army?" said defense lawyer number one, "That did that experiment?"  
"Yes sir it was," said the witness, "They blinded them for a time and some for good."  
"Is it true they framed you all?" said defense lawyer number 1, "And yours worked as it should?"  
"Yes sir on both," said the witness, "Ours did work right."  
"That is all i have," said defense lawyer number one, "That is all i have to say."  
"Do you wish to cross examine him," said the Judge, "Or not?"  
"I sure do your honor," said the Crosswire lawyer, "I sure do."

That lawyer went up to that witness. He is now ready to ask him questions. To see what that witness will say.

"Is it true that you did that experiment," said that lawyer, "That makes lightning that can blind?"  
"Yes sir it can," said that witness, "That is what it can do that."  
"Is it true your machine might fail?" said that lawyer, "Or it can't fail?"  
"It might sir," said that witness, "We think it could have failed."  
"That is all i have to say," said that lawyer, "To that witness."  
"You can step down now," said the Judge, "Next one please."

After all of them next chapter they do the closing arguments. And the decision of that case. See what happens next.


	11. Trial will begin

Arthur and them go blind

* * *

Arthur thinks he is going to jail now. But it will be the National Guard unit. They caused the problems in the first place. Arthur has nothing to worry about at all. He didn't do anything wrong. The Police came and arrested the national guard troops. MP's in fact. They will face Court Marshal now. At the near by Military base. They have a court room there.

"You have nothing to worry about Arthur," said the Judge, "They arrested the National guard troops."  
"Yes i see your honor," said Arthur, "They are in big trouble now."  
"Yes they sure are," said the Judge, "Like you i was blinded for about two weeks."  
"Most people was here," said Arthur, "Do to them troops."  
"You just might be called in to testify against them," said the Judge, "Send them to prison because of it."

Arthur and them will indeed be called on to testify. The National guard troops are in jail cells on the base. Their lawyers came. They could face up to ten years in prison and criminal records will follow them for the rest of their lives. Time came for their trial. Arthur and them was let into that Military base. They know why they are there. Captain Rufus Compson greeted them. He calls them Mr. or Captain Compson. Ladonna and Bud who are there calls him dad.

"Hi there dad," said Bud, "I saw you earlier today."  
"That i know son," said Rufus Compson, "After all i live with you and your siblings."  
Lets go in the court Bud," said D.W., "We can send them to prison."  
"We will indeed," said Bud, "We are following Dad."  
"Oh yeah i forgot," said D.W., "I hated being blind."

They all went in the court room. The Judge who is an army officer sat at the bench. He is talking now.

"This case of these men," said the Judge, "Has come to order."

Next chapter the trial begins. See what happens next chapter.


	12. A stronger case we have

Arthur and them goes blind

* * *

The Trial for the National guard troops has now began. The Prosecutor has now begun his his opening statement. Which just happens to be Rufus Compson. It is a court marshal trial by the way. The Defense lawyer is another Captain.

"Sir these men here used a blinding flash to blind people with," said Rufus Compson, "That machine was used to make lighting but they knew it would blind people. But they used it anyway. Find them guilty of that crime. Thank you."  
"Now it is your turn Captain Henderson," said the Judge, "So we can go to the witness part of this trial."

That defense attorney said it was the regular army that did that experiment. Well he is lying of course. Which would give him a court marshal himself for perjury. Arthur and them know he was lying. But can't say it just yet. They took a break. They are talking about how they know that defense lawyer was of course lying. That is what they are taking about.

"So yes he was lying," said Arthur, "What do you say?"  
"I can tell he was," said Bud, "I know he was."  
"He sure was," said D.W., "Bud what is your middle name again?"  
"My middle name is Tucker," said Bud, "We can go back about him lying."  
"He was lying," said Brain, "That is a crime known as perjury."

Rufus Compson heard them talking about that. He knows that other captain was lying about it. He is talking to them. He is thinking of saying that to the court room which will give them a stronger case.

"You kids are right he was lying," said Rufus Compson, "We will use that against them."  
"That is a good idea sir," said Arthur, "This will give us a strong case."  
"It sure will Arthur," said Rufus Compson, "That is the plan."  
"That is a good plan," said Arthur, "Perjury is indeed a crime."

Next chapter is the witness part of that trial. See what happens next chapter.


	13. Prosecutor's turn

Arthur and them goes blind

* * *

The Trial is now in the witness stage. The Prosecutor is up first starting with Arthur. He was called up and he came up to testify against the National guard. The Bailiff is having him to swear to tell the truth as he asked question. The prosecutor is now asking him questions about that night. Which made him blind for two weeks. See what happens.

"Is it true that flash blinded you for a short time?" said the prosecutor, "Caused by them men?"  
"Yes sir it is true," said Arthur, "Caused by them."  
"Is it also true they said you faked being blind?" said the prosecutor, "As well as your friends?"  
"Yes that is also true," said Arthur, "Very true indeed."  
"That is all," said the prosecutor, "All the questions i have for him."  
"Do you wish to cross examine him," said the judge, "Or can i have him step down?"  
"I sure do sir," said the defense lawyer, "As in right now."

The defense lawyer is trying to make Arthur slip up so they can win the case. And for him to get community service.

"Are you sure you was blind?" said the defense lawyer, "Or did you fake it?"  
"I was really blind," said Arthur, "I would never fake that. I was blinded by their experiment."  
"Are you sure it was by them?" said the defense lawyer, "Or the regular army?"  
"It was by them men there," said Arthur, "The national guard they are members of."  
"Is it true you was accused of stealing quarters at school," said the defense lawyer, "Your under oath."  
"Abjection sir it isn't part of this case," said the prosecutor, "That isn't part of this case."  
"Your are are," said the judge, "You should be ashamed of yourself for asking that boy that question."

Next was Bud, Buster, D.W., Francine, and Muffy. The judge is talking a bit to them. The entire court that is.

"No more asking questions not related to this trial," said the judge, "We will take a recess until after lunch."

The next chapter it is the defense turn in the case. Which just happens to be kind of weak. The prosecutor has a very strong case. See what happens in the next chapter.


	14. Defense turn

Arthur and them goes blind

* * *

The Trial is now in the defense witness stage. Their first witness is one of the national guard troops that is accused of that crime. The next is a boy who wasn't blinded from that light. They have a weak defense. The prosecutor has a strong one.

"Is it true that it was the regular army caused the blindness," said the defense lawyer, "And not you and these four?"  
"Yes sir it is true," said that national guard troop,"We didn't do it."  
"Is it also true you and them was somewhere else?" said the defense lawyer, "And it was the regular army that was there?"  
"That is very true," said that national guard troop, "We was somewhere else."  
"That is all that i have," said the defense lawyer, "For this good man."  
"Do you wish to cross examine him?" said the judge, "Or can he step down?"  
"Yes sir i do," said the prosecutor, "I do want to cross examine him."

The Prosecutor went up to that man. He is now asking him questions about that experiment that went wrong. As in the case. To see what he is saying is true or false. That is why he is asking him questions to see if he will crack a bit. He already ask him some of the questions. Now the last question is now up.

"Is what your saying is that the truth?" said the prosecutor, "Or your lying under oath?"  
"What i am saying is true," said that national guard troop, "I am an honest man."  
"That is all i have to say," said the prosecutor, "To this national guard troop."  
"You may step down now," said the judge, "We will take a break for to wrap up this trial."

During the break Arthur Bud and them are talking about that case. Bud took off his hat and scratched it and put it back on. As he was confused why the defense lawyer and the national guard troops lied.

"They was lying," said Bud, "I was confused but not anymore."  
"I can also tell that Bud," said D.W., "I can tell the way they answered questions."  
"I can tell by their eyes," said Arthur, "And like D.W. here said."  
"By the evidence ans such they will be found guilty," said Brain, "We have a strong case and they have a weak one."

They agreed with Brain. See what happens when the trial comes to an end. See what happens next chapter.


	15. Guilty on all counts

Arthur and them goes blind

* * *

The Trial is now wrapping up. The closing arguments has begun in that trial. That case will soon go to the jury soon. The defense has a weak case. They have very little chance of getting found not guilty. The Prosecutor has a strong case there.

"People of the jury they did do that experiment," said the prosecutor, "They caused blindness for a short time. Poor George has robotic eyes because of it. They knew it would cause blindness. Find the guilty of that crime and perjury. Please find them guilty for what they did to most people of Elwood City. Prosecution rest sir."  
"It is your turn now defense," said the judge, "So we can wrap this up so it can go to the jury."

The defense lawyer is now talking but he slipped a bit in what he is saying. This is what he will say now.

"People of the jury they didn't do it," said the defense lawyer, "I think it was the regular army not these five men. Find them not guilty. Defense rest sir."  
"Jury the case now goes to you," said the Judge, "Their fate is in your hands now. Soon as you reach a verdict we will wrap up this trial. After all we have a perjury trial to get to. For a member of the national guard."

The jury is going through the evidence and ready for a vote. We see them counting the votes.

"We have 12 guilty on all counts here," said jury foreman, "That means we have a verdict."  
"We sure do," said a jury member, "I could tell the defense was lying."  
"We all could," said jury foreman," said jury foreman, "Good job all of you."  
"We are ready bailiff," said a jury member, "We have a verdict."

They are now ready to say the verdict. They handed that verdict to the judge. He saw it now he is talking.

"Members of the jury what is the verdict?" said the judge, "Out load of course."  
"We the jury find them all guilty on all counts," said jury foreman, "That is the verdict."

Next they get sentenced to prison time. It will be the last chapter of this story.


	16. Sentence and partyLast chapter

Arthur and them goes blind

* * *

This is the last chapter in this story. Those five men are now being sentenced to prison time. They wonder how long they will be in prison. They just want to get on with it. So they will now be sentenced to prison time. See what happens.

"Will the defendence please stand," said the judge, "Time to sentence you five to prison time."  
"Yes sir," they said.  
"You five are sentenced to ten years in prison," said the judge, "With a chance of parole in a few years."  
"That seems fair," said the five, "We wont appeal it."  
"This police man will take you in his police van," said the judge, "Since there is five of you."

Arthur and them are happy about that sentence. They are now heading home with a party they have planned.

"That was a good trial," said Arthur, "Glad they are going to prison."  
"We all are," said Mrs. Read, "They belong in prison."  
"Glad i have my sight back," said D.W., "Glad they didn't remove my eyes like poor George."  
"He has robotic eyes to see out of," said Arthur, "They are working on him."  
"That is true," said D.W., "Is it true we will have a party?"  
"Yes indeed D.W.," said Mr. Read, "We will have a party."

They got to their house along with their friends. The party is now going on. Bud and D.W. are talking.

"They are going to prison," said Bud, "For what they did to us."  
"I am also glad," said D.W., "This party is great."  
"I like Christmas parties better," said Bud, "Same as birthday parties. But this is also good."  
"I agree with you there," said D.W., "I love parties."  
"We all do," said Arthur, "Except some parties can be boring."  
"Yeah like dinner ones," said Muffy, "I should know."

They had fun at that party. I wont make a sequel to this but working on a better Christmas story for Arthur. This story is now done. The end.


End file.
